Shadaze love story
by x-Night Writer-x
Summary: This story is about Shadow and Blaze how they met each other and what came after it. I'm not good in making summaries so... Just read it! Maybe some reviews? Rated T to be save.
1. Chapter 1: The Day We Met

_**This is my first story I wrote. -x-Night Reader-x- liked it so I kind of wrote it further for him. Hope you will like it!**_

**Chapter 1**

**BLAZE POV**

I was sitting under the tree up the hill looking at the stars when a fast hedgehog ran downhill. I thought it was Sonic again... _Oooohhh Sonic, _I thought in myself. I was totally in love with him. Doesn't matter right now. So I thought it was Sonic. When he was standing at the middle of the hill he stopped and turned around. That was the moment I noticed it wasn't Sonic but another hedgehog very similar to him. He disappeared in a green, bright light. I sighed and I leaned back. I closed my eyes when I had the feeling someone was looking at me. When I opened my eyes, I saw him. A black hedgehog with red stripes. I never saw someone like that before. He looked at me with his beautiful ruby eyes. He is so handsome. The black hedgehog jumped out of the tree to face me. You couldn't see any emotion in his eyes. I remember my friends told me to be careful if I wanted to talk to someone. I was thinking about that for a moment.

_Flashback_

_'Blaze, be careful when your out there alone,' Silver started. 'There's a guy and he scares even me!'_

_'Don't worry! I'm just going to read a book and look at the stars!'_

_'Well, watch out for a ….. hedgehog with ... stripes. He doesn't show any emotion! You don't know what he feels at that moment!'_

_'Yeah sure Silver! There's no one like that on this world! But if you say so.' I remember I didn't listen to him what he said._

_End of Flashback_

'Euhm...' I started. He turned around to look in my eyes. There was something that shocked me at that moment. Like he hit me with a thing.

'Oh great, your also scared of me! Don't worry, I was already planning to go!' the most handsome hedgehog ever said to me.

'No! Wait.' he only turned his head around. There was something on his mind. I saw it.

'What do you want from me?!' he yelled and when he said that I saw he was surprised of himself.

'I just want to know your name...'

**SHADOW POV**

Why did she want to know my name? I was very nervous.

'Do you really want to know?'

'Yeah, that's why I'm asking right? Come on, don't be shy.'

'My name is... never mind.'

'Please tell your name!' she begged.

'Okay... My name is Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog.' I couldn't believe that I just tell my name to a girl. I never said my name to anybody.

'That's a nice name,' she started and came closer. 'My name is Blaze. Blaze the cat.' Oh, I love that name. But what was that feeling I had? I never felt that before.

'Well, nice to meet you.' the cat said. 'What were you doing here?'

'Me? Nothing.' I looked the other way before she could notice something. I wanted to walk away.

'Please, don't go!'

'Huh? What's wrong?'

'We just met each other. We can have a little talk, right?'

'Okay?' I walked over to her and we sat down.

'So... What were you doing here?'

'I was just looking at the stars...'

'BLAZE!' Someone was looking at us and I stood up.

'Maybe it's better for me to leave.'

'No! Stay! For me.' she looked at me with some big eyes like she knew that was my weakness.

'Blaze! What are you doing with him?!' a blue hedgehog asked her.

'Is he your boyfriend?' I wondered.

'Me? No, you can have her if you want.'

'We were just talking.' she said immediately.

'Yeah sure.' he walked over to her.

'Can you excuse us for a second?'


	2. Chapter 2: Did I Screw Up?

_**Yup, this is my second chapter of my story. Hoped you liked the first chapter. This chapter is way longer than the other one but I hope that doesn't matter to you. Enjoy!**_

**BLAZE POV**

'What's wrong with you?! Are you jealous or something?!'

'Blaze! That's the guy we warned you about! He's dangerous!'

'Is that him?'

'Silver told you it was a black hedgehog with red stripes right?'

'Oh Sonic! Help me!'

'Well, okay. I'll help you to get out of this. But only one question.'

'What's that?'

'What were you guys doing?' Sonic asked me with a mean smile on his face.

'Nothing! Just some talk.'

'Well, okay than. But we have to go before he will do something to us. Remember, he's dangerous.'

'WELL IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST TELL ME!' the black hedgehog was very angry.

'Okay... Chill up dude.'

'So you think I'm dangerous?! Than I will be dangerous! I'll just leave you little love birds alone!'

'Shadow! No! Please! Don't go!' I could feel the tears coming up but he didn't listen to me and he left.

'Thanks Sonic! You're a jerk!'

'What did I do?'

**SHADOW POV**

_I couldn't believe it. Me? Dangerous? Why does everybody think so? Well, I couldn't talk to Blaze anymore. She's scared. I hate myself. And what was that hedgehog doing there? I guess I'll never know. My life is ruined. Blaze... Her name... so... beautiful... The feelings I had... great... What?! What am I thinking? What is this? What is that feeling I have when I think about her? STOP IT SHADOW! It's for your own safety. No, I can't. I have to... Nah... That's stupid... But I need to talk to her... about my feelings... She'll understand. _

The first thing I did was searching for her. I have to find her. _Wait, is that the hedgehog from the moment before over there? And who is he talking to?_ I only saw the back of him. I left after that, still searching for her.

'Shadow!' I turned around to face the voice coming closer. I recognized it.

'Oh, it's you.'

'Yes, did you miss me?' Rouge answered.

'No. I'm just... I have to go. Bye!' I quickly run away. I heard her calling for me but I didn't turn around. I mean, she would try to kiss me again. She really thinks I like her.

Finally, I reached the house. I knocked on the door harder than normal.

'What are you doing here?' the pink hedgehog stared at me with a weird look.

'Amy! I can't handle it anymore! You have to help me!'

'Amy? Who's there?' I saw a white hedgehog coming from behind her. When he saw me, I could see the fear in his eyes. I met him before but we didn't talk. It was more like we looked each other in the eyes for a moment. Nothing special.

'What are you doing here?!' he asked.

'I'm sorry. Do I know you?'

'Yeah! You looked at me like you wanted to kill me!' He totally freaked out.

'Silver! Calm down! He's not like that!'

'Yeah... I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is...'

'I don't want to know!'

'I want to know. You never told me. So, what's your name, black hedgehog?' Amy asked me and I remembered I never told her before.

'Euhm... Well... My name is... euhm...'

'You don't know?!' the white colored hedgehog almost started laughing out of fear.

'I DO KNOW! But I never told someone before...'

'You never told someone before?! So what is it?'

'Never mind. I came to ask you some advice but I see you're busy.'

'No! We weren't doing anything! Come on. Just ask.'

'Not with that guy around! I have to go. Good luck you two.' and I left.

**BLAZE POV**

I was laying on my bed. I hid my head in my pillow when I heard the door cracking.

'Blaze?' I recognized the voice but there was no head to put on. I turned around.

'Silver? Why are you here?'

'I was at Amy's. When I came home, I heard you. So I wanted to ask, is everything okay?'

'No, it's not!' I could feel the tears falling from my cheek.

'Blaze, don't cry. You know I can't handle that!'

'Sorry Silver.' I quickly wiped my tears away.

'So, do you want to talk about it?'

'You like Amy, right?'

'Yes.'

'How does it feel?'

'What? Blaze I...'

'I know, just a stupid question. Never mind.'

'Do you still like Sonic?'

'How do you know?!'

'I kind of read your diary. Sorry.'

'Well, I don't like him anymore. He's a jerk!'

'What did he do?'

'He... Nothing actually.'

'Come on. Tell me.' Silver was almost sitting on my knees to hear it.

'Can I just tell you later? I'm not in the mood today. So, did something happen at Amy's?'

'Well, I almost kissed her.'

'Almost? What happened?'

'The bell rang.'

'Who was it than?'

'It was the creepy red striped hedgehog again. He wanted to speak with Amy. We don't know his name yet. He never told his name to anyone before.'

'That hedgehog, does he have red eyes?'

'Yes.'

'And he is just like Sonic?'

'Yeah! How do you know?'

'Because...' There was a silence.

'Tell me Blaze!'

'Because I know his name!' I quickly put my hand in front of my mouth.

'Really Blaze? What's his name than?'

'His name is...' I stayed quiet. I stared out of the window. I saw someone outside.

'Blaze, What's his name?'

'I can't tell you. I'm sorry.'

'Why not?'

'Something personal.'

'Okay...'

'We need some rest now. We can talk tomorrow.'

'Alright. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

The next morning I went outside for a walk in the park. I saw many happy couples that were kissing. Everytime I looked at a couple, I had to think about Shadow. The first one I liked in my life on the first look in his eyes. Love at first sight.

'Blaze!' I heard a voice calling for me. It was Sonic.

'Oh, hey Sonic.' I said a bit irritated.

'I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I think I was jealous.'

'It's alright Sonic. I can live without him.'

'Really?'

'Yes, of course I can.'

'Oh, I thought you would like him.'

'Totally not! But I have to go home before Silver wakes up. I wanted to make breakfast for him.'

'Okay, good luck.'

**SHADOW POV**

I went outside this morning for a walk and some time for my own. I think it was a special love day or something because everybody is kissing each other. It hurts me. I was planning to go after I heard a familiar voice. It was Blaze. I ran towards it but I saw Sonic was talking to her. I planned to listen behind a tree.

_'I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I think I was jealous.'_

_'It's alright Sonic. I can live without him.' _I noticed it was about me.

_'Really?'_

_'Yes, of course I can.'_

_'Oh, I thought you would like him.'_

_'Totally not!'_

I was shocked. It felt like someone had ripped out my heart and gave it to some dogs. I need to talk to someone. Someone that would understand me. The only one I know is... Blaze. The cat that give me some feelings. But first I want to know something more about those feelings. I need to go back to Amy.

I arrived at Amy's again. I hope she's alone this time. I knocked on the door and I looked at my feet.

'You again?'

'Amy? Can you help me?'

'Yeah sure. Come in.' I followed her to the living room. There was a plasma TV with a couch. We sat down.

'What's wrong?'

'I... I... I met a girl...'

'Really? How is she?'

'Can I just go on?'

'Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. Go on.'

'Okay, well... Everytime I euhm... think about her, there is some feeling I get. Do you know what it is?'

'Oh boy. You fell in love with someone!'

'No! It can't be!'

'I'm sorry. But you're in love with her.'

'Oh, great. Well, that was everything I wanted to know. Thanks.'

'Your welcome.' I left again.

**BLAZE POV**

'Do you like it?'

'Yes. It's delicious! Thanks Blaze.'

'Silver? Can we talk for a moment. There's something I need to tell you.'

'That about yesterday? Yeah sure. You can tell if I'm finished with my breakfast.' I watched him while he was eating. I was thinking about what I could say. How I need to say it.

'Okay, what happened yesterday? All from the beginning please.'

'Well, I was looking at the stars when someone ran by.'

'Sonic?'

'No. It was the black hedgehog.'

'What happened?! Did he hurt you?!'

'No. We had some talk. That's everything. But after I told him I was doing there, Sonic came.'

'Did he screw up again?'

'Yeah. Sonic wanted to talk to me. He told me that he was the one you warned me about. I was scared. But at the same time I felt a little bit disbelieve. We made a plan and he said he was dangerous. The black hedgehog was standing behind him at that moment and he totally freaked out. He said that if we think he's dangerous, he will be dangerous. He left after that.'

'So? What's the point?'

'I think I... like him. Not in the way I like you but... in the way I liked Sonic.'

'You like him?! Are you crazy in there?!'

'I'm sorry Silver. I had to stay quiet about this.'

'No, I'm sorry. I was just a little bit confused. But, do you know his name?'

'Yes, but I can't tell you. Maybe later.'

'Alright. Do you want to go to Amy with me?'

'Yeah sure.'

We were on our way to Amy's. We walked through the park. I was looking for Shadow but I couldn't see him anywhere. After a while I did see him.

'Hey! Go away!' Silver yelled to Shadow.

'You again?' he answered. Silver never told me they knew each other. Well, not that I remember.

'Shadow?'

'Blaze?'

'What did you say?' Silver stared at me. I remembered I didn't tell him his name yet.

'Is that his name?'

'Yes, that's my name. Shadow the Hedgehog.'

'Well, get away from her!'

'No!' They both looked at me.

'What are you doing here?' Silver was mad.

'I just wanted to go home. It was a little bit late and Amy...'

'YOU WERE AT AMY'S?!' Silver cut him off.

'Yeah, so?'

'Silver calm down.' I said and Shadow looked at me. Like he wanted to tell me something.

'Euhm, Blaze?'

'Yes Shadow?'

'Can I talk to you for a second?'

'Yeah sure.' Silver grabbed my arm.

'He's trying to do something with you. Be careful.' and I walked over to Shadow.


	3. Chapter 3: Different

_**Finally, my third chapter is finished. I liked this part very much. Have fun!**_

**SHADOW POV**

'How can I say it to her?' I asked myself.

'Is there something you want to tell me?' the lavender cat asked me.

'I... I... I heard you talking with that blue hedgehog this morning.'

'What did you hear?'

'You know exactly what I'm talking about!'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Wait... Why do you care?'

'Because...'

'So, look who we have here.' I looked up.

'Eggman, Mephiles?'

'Shadow... Who's your new friend?' Mephiles asked me while he was staring to Blaze.

'Don't touch her!'

'So, she's your girlfriend?'

'No! Go away! You're ruining everything!'

'Alright Eggman! Let's get her.' They grabbed Blaze. I started crying. Me? Crying? I know what you're thinking now.

'Stop! You don't want her! You want me! Get me but leave her alone!' I cried.

'Shadow!' After that, Blaze was gone. I saw the white hedgehog coming over to me.

'What did you do?! You wanted this! It was all part of your plan!'

'No! It wasn't. What is your name anyway?'

'My name is Silver the Hedgehog and I will get you for this!' He ran towards me with his hands balled. I used my powers to stop him but he also used his powers.

'What's happening to me?!'

'I'm using my powers to stop you!'

'Alright, this doesn't work. I have to go after Blaze before they do something to her.' I ran away but I got stopped.

'I'll go with you. I don't trust you alone with her.' and we started our trip to Eggman's base.

**BLAZE POV**

'Where am I?'

'You finally woke up?' I was looking to someone who looked just like Shadow.

'Shadow? Is that you?'

'No, I'm Mephiles. So, you're Shadows girlfriend?'

'I wish I was. He doesn't like me anyway.'

'Didn't he want you? He's so stupid. I would never lose a beautiful girl like you.' He grabbed me from behind and his head was next to my cheek.

'You're just so...' He stopped and turned me around. I looked in his cruel green eyes.

'Let me go!'

'Your lips are asking for mine.'

'Stop! Go away!' He then pushed me into the bed. He grabbed my hands so I couldn't move. I struggled as much as I can but it didn't work. He jumped on top of me and his head was very close to mine.

_'Mephiles! What's going on there? Do you hear me?'_

'Yes doctor, I'm here.' he answered with his deep, low voice.

_'What's going on? You just had to guard her.'_

'We're just having fun.' He threw his kind of watch away and he then started to lick my neck.

'Get off from...' His lips were suddenly in touch with mine. They were very cold just as his voice. He stopped after a while but he kept his eyes closed. His hands followed my body downwards. I started screaming but that wasn't a wise decision. He put his tongue inside my mouth and I wanted to scream again. I kept my eyes closed when I lost weight on top of me but quickly came back. I heard someone was growling. I opened my eyes.

'Shadow!' He was still growling to Mephiles.

'Go away Mephiles! I'll take care of her.' He looked at me. He was serious.

'Shadow! She's my mission!'

'I can handle her. Eggman needs your help. Maybe it's better for you to leave.' Shadow looked me in the eyes. I knew it. It was true what Silver said. He did have a plan. His head was coming closer to mine and he was staring to my lips. He then kissed me very roughly. I heard his breath loudly. He acted like he wanted to eat me.

'Shadow! Stop it!' He didn't listen and he even kissed me harder.

'Help!' I started struggling again and I was trying to get him off of me. I finally got lose from his grip but he immediately grabbed me again. He brought one of my hands to his mouth and bit it. It started bleeding and I screamed.

'That will teach you a lesson!' His lips were in touch with mine again.

'Alright, I believe you. Remember that we still need her and you at 12 o' clock to activate the machine.' Shadow nodded and Mephiles left the room. Shadow looked after him and when the door closed, he was acting different.

'Blaze, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?'

'What?! You just bit me! Of course you hurt me! What's wrong with you?!'

'I will never hurt you again. It was the only way to let Mephiles believe it. I had to do it if we wanted him to leave.' I looked in his crimson eyes. They were begging me to forgive him.

'Oh, Shadow. I knew you will never do that to me again.' We hugged each other for a while and when I was in his arms I felt like I was saved from everything. After it we looked in each others eyes and I saw a smile appearing on his face. Shadow, he smiled. I never saw him smiling before. I couldn't help it any longer. I put my arms around his neck and brought his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips pushing against mine. I opened my mouth to let him pass. It's the best moment I had with him. Shadow suddenly stopped and was looking at the door.

'I can hear someone's coming.' He pushed me against the wall and started kissing me again as roughly as the moment before. The door opened.

'Shadow! We need her now!' Eggman and Mephiles were both standing inside the room now. Shadow was not interested and was still kissing me. Eggman started pushing him.

'Let her go!' he yelled several times but still no response. Then, he gave him one more hard push. Shadow hit his head against the wall and fell down with his eyes closed.

'I'm sorry. He isn't very good with girls.' I was staring to Shadow who was still laying on the ground. He didn't move a muscle.

'Is he...'

'Dead? Probably but that doesn't matter. We can still use me to activate the machine.' Mephiles started laughing insane. I was scared. Shadow didn't move the whole time. Even when we left the room. I followed Eggman. I couldn't even say that I loved him, I thought on our way.

'Welcome. This is the ultimate weapon that will destroy your little planet. And the only thing we needed was someone who would burn as flames and someone who can use chaos control. Now that we don't have Shadow anymore, we can use Mephiles to do it.'

'No! You wanted me to do it so I'll do it. Whether you like it or not.' We all turned around to look at the door opening. I saw Shadow leaning against the door with his arm around himself. His head was still bleeding. I wanted to help him but I couldn't. They thought we were enemies of each other.

'Eggman! It's time!'

'Alright Shadow, do it!' I saw Silver was trying to get me away from Shadow. Silver ran to the place we were standing with his hands balled and than...

_**I really like cliffhangers. I'll update soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4: First What?

_**I like to write about those things. The love can begin now! Enjoy!**_

**STILL BLAZE POV**

We disappeared in a green, bright light. Even more brighter than the one Shadow used before. We were in that light for just a few seconds. When we came out, I was kind of hugging Silver. I saw Shadow looking at me. I think he felt a bit uneasy about it.

'Blaze, are you okay?' Silver asked me gently.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'You're sure? It doesn't look like you're fine.' Shadow turned around and wanted to walk away.

'Hey Shadow!' Silver started and Shadow turned around. 'Thanks.' Shadow left.

'Silver, I want to go home now. I don't feel very well.'

'Okay, sure. I'll carry you home.' Silver grabbed me and we went home.

**SHADOW POV**

I felt still some pain in my head but that wasn't the worst of all. Everytime I saw the picture of Blaze was hugging Silver. I wanted to ask her out but she doesn't like me on the way I like her. We need to talk. About everything what happened and how I feel about it. She'll understand. I'll go to her place tomorrow morning to do it.

The next morning I went over to Blaze to talk about it. Maybe she didn't mean it like that. I hope so. I knocked on the door. I was very nervous. Suddenly the door opened.

'Shadow?'

'Silver? What are you doing here?' I was very surprised to see him.

'This is where I live.'

'But I thought Blaze was living here.'

'She does! She's still asleep. Come in if you want. She'll like to see you.' Silver answered.

'Where's her room?'

'Right over there but she doesn't like it when someone is coming into her room without permission.' He was pointing to the door.

'Okay, I'll just go and take look.' I walked over to her room and opened the door. There she was, still asleep. She probably had a good dream because she was smiling the whole time. I took a look around and there was nothing special about her room. There weren't any girls stuff. That surprised me. I sat down next to her on her bed. She turned around, still asleep. Her head was laying on my chest and her arms around my waist. I don't know what she did but I liked it. My hands were stroking her hair. After a while she woke up and looked me in the eyes.

'Sh-Shadow?' She didn't see that coming.

'What's wrong Blaze?' I answered with a question.

'I... I'm sorry but I didn't expect you here in my room.'

'Well, I can leave if you want.'

'No. I want you to stay.' She said while she was hugging me. I put my arms around her while I was looking down to her.

'Blaze...'

'What's it Shadow?'

'Do you... want to... go out?.. With just the two of us?'

'I would love to! You can pick me up around 7.'

'Alright... I'll be here at 7.' Without noticing it, I kissed her. I was very surprised that she just kissed me back. After some talking I left again to leave her alone with her imagination.

**BLAZE POV**

I couldn't believe that he just asked me out. I had to tell Silver.

'Silver?'

'Hey Blaze! You're smiling again!'

'Yeah, but euhm...'

'What did you do with Shadow anyway?'

'Well, he asked me out and I said yes.'

'You can better talk to Amy about this.'

'Okay, if you want me so. I'll be at Amy's than. Bye!' I ran to Amy's house and knocked on the door. I have to tell her everything from the beginning.

'Blaze? You also want to talk about something?' Amy immediately asked me before I even came in.

'Wait... What do you mean with also?'

'Well, there is already someone here to talk with me. Come further. I'll go and get something to drink.' I walked to the kitchen to help Amy. After she gave me a glass of water we went over to the living room.

'Blaze, I would like you to meet Shadow.'

'Blaze?'

'Shadow? What are you doing here?'

'So, you guys know each other?'

'Kind of.' Shadow answered.

'So Blaze... You wanted to tell me something?'

'Yes but I'll wait until it's my turn to talk.'

'Alright? Shadow, you were talking about a girl.'

'Yeah, you see. There is someone I like and euhm... I asked her out. That was everything. I'll just go home now. Give you girls some space.'

'Bye Shadow!' He quickly ran home.

'Alright Blaze. Tell me everything. Why was Shadow looking at you that weird?'

'I don't know.' I was thinking about Shadow. How he looked. I couldn't recognize something stupid about his face.

'I also like someone... You know him probably but don't tell anybody about this okay?'

'Okay, I promise. Go on!'

'Well, he's cute and handsome and...'

'Okay, okay but who is it than?'

'Well he asked me out and I said yes. He'll pick me up at 7 tonight.'

'Oh Blaze! That's great! But who is it?'

'Don't tell anybody!'

'Okay! Tell me!'

'It's Shadow.'

'You like Shadow?'

'I know... It's stupid but...' Amy cut me of.

'Wait... Shadow asked you out? That's even weirder.'

'I know! I wonder where we are going tonight.' I smiled to Amy.

'You need to tell me everything tomorrow! But I got a question for you...'

'What's it?' Amy started smiling.

'Did you already kiss him?'

'What? Amy! You don't ask those things! And if you want to know, yes, I did kiss him.'

'Is he a good kisser?'

'Amy!' We both started laughing and we had these things the whole day.

'I have to go. Shadow will come very soon.'

'Can I help you with something for tonight?'

'Yeah sure. You can help me with my dress and hair.' and we went over to my place.

When we arrived we immediately got upstairs. Amy picked out my dress I had to wear and I did my hair. She picked the white dress with glitters on it. It only got over one shoulder and it was not lower than my knees.

'Blaze! Your hair! What's wrong?'

'It's just that I'm nervous and than my hair is like this.'

'Give me the brush!' Amy brushed my hair downwards. She put some hair spray in my hair.

'Blaze, you're gorgeous!'

'Will Shadow like it?'

'Of course he will! Other wise I would hit him in the face.' We heard the bell rang and Silver opened the door.

'Blaze, it's for you!' We heard Silver screaming.

'Oh great, he's here. What do I have to do?'

'Just go! There's nothing you need to worry about.'

'Alright... Wish me good luck!'

'Good luck Blaze!' I went of the stairs and I saw Shadow standing with his mouth wide open.

'How do I look?' I asked him.

'You look great.' he whispered in my ear.

'Bye Silver! Bye Amy!'

'Have fun!' and we closed the door behind us.

'So, where are we going tonight?'

'I was thinking of the restaurant over there.' he pointed to a restaurant next to the beach.

'Shadow! That's the most expensive restaurant I know! How do you...'

'Shush... That doesn't matter right now okay? Let's just have some fun.'

'Welcome to our restaurant, can I help you?'

'I have a reservation.'

'What is the name sir?'

'Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog.'

'Oh, I see. Come with me.' We were brought to a table with a beautiful view over the beach.

'Oh Shadow. I like it here.'

'Me too.' We sat down and we both had a wonderful time. The food was delicious and the views were great and I had the perfect date. After the dinner, Shadow payed everything. That was a lot.

'How could you have so much money?'

'I had from my work.' He smiled. 'But that doesn't matter right?' I looked him in his beautiful red orbs. We watched the sun going down on the beach.

'Blaze, I want to tell you something but I don't know how.'

'Just tell me.'

'From the moment we first looked in the eyes, I had some feeling. I still have them and when we kissed my heart was like together again... What I'm trying to say Blaze is that I... like you. No, even more than that. I love you Blaze!'

'Shadow?'

'I know, it's stupid.'

'I love you too.' I whispered in his ear.

'Really? I mean, you're not joking?'

'No, of course not, silly!' I looked him in the eyes. He put his arms around my waist and brought me closer to his body. We closed our eyes and we kissed. It wasn't our real first kiss but it felt like it was. It was worth it. We ran hand in hand next to the coast and we were laughing, we fell down in the sand. I was laying on top of him.

'Blaze...'

'Shadow...'

'Please... Be mine... Do you want to be my girlfriend?' He whispered in my ear.

'Yes Shadow. I'm your girlfriend now.' We kissed a very long time and had much fun together.

_**I don't know if I told you already but I'm trying to make points in my stories you can decide if you want to read on or stop. I know I always hate it when I actually have to read on to find a good end. So... This is one of those points. My story will have a twisted turn I guess... I already have it in my mind but I just have to write it down. Do you want to read on? I actually hope you want to. If you don't want to, thanks for reading it this far! Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5: You Need To Know

_**We left of by the date... Remember? Well, just read it! Have fun!**_

**STILL BLAZE POV**

'I'll bring you home.' we started our trip to my place. When we were standing in front of the door Shadow looked down to his feet.

'I had a great time.' he said.

'Me too. We need to do this again.'

'Well... euhm... good night than.'

'Come on Shadow. Don't be shy.' I hold his hands for a while. He was only looking at our hands. He smiled.

'Good night Blaze.' He first kissed my forehead but when we looked each other in the eyes, we gave each other a normal front door kiss. When I got in, I was still dreamy for a while, but then I fell asleep.

As promised, I would tell Amy everything but first Silver wanted to talk with me about it.

'So what did you do last night?'he started.

'We went to the restaurant and we got over to the beach to watch the sunset.'

'Nothing more happened?'

'Well, something happened but I don't think you want to know.'

'You can tell me. If I don't want to know, I'm not asking right?'

'Okay, after we walked hand in hand, we fell down and I was laying on top of him.'

'Gross. Go on.' Silver looked at me with some big eyes and I started laughing.

'We kissed and now I'm his girlfriend.'

'That's great! I mean... for a girl. Do you think I have to ask Amy on a date?'

'You guys are together for like a year now. She would love to. Oh, I almost forgot! I have to tell Amy about my night! See you later Silver!' I walked through the park and I saw Shadow walking in front of me.

'Shadow!'

'Rouge, for the last time I don't...' He stopped after he saw it was me. 'Blaze! What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to talk to Amy.'

'You do? Can I come with you? I'm bored.'

'Alright. If you want so...' We then walked to Amy's. We both knocked on the door and Shadow blushed a bit.

'Blaze! I was waiting for you.'

'Really? Well, I brought Shadow with me. Nothing is wrong with that, right?'

'No, of course not! Come in.' We all sat down on the couch. I was sitting in the middle.

'Alright, tell me everything.'

'We first ate in the restaurant on the beach.'

'The expensive one?'

'Yep.' Shadow nodded.

'Where did you get the money from?'

'Doesn't matter, right?'

'No, not really. Alright Blaze, go on.'

'After dinner we went over to the beach to watch the sun going down.'

'That's so romantic! I didn't know you was like that Shadow.'

'Not everything is how it looks.'

'Can I tell her, Shadow?'

'What?'

'What happened while we were on the beach?'

'Oh, this is interesting... I want to know now.'

'I told Blaze about my feelings.'

'You did? Cute!' Shadow started blushing again.

'Well, I feel the same thing for you Shadow.' and I kissed him on his cheek. He was now blushing madly.

'Wait just a second here! I guess that wasn't everything what happened otherwise you guys wouldn't do that in public.'

'Okay, after it we walked hand in hand, we both fell down, Blaze was on top of me, we started kissing and now... She's mine.' He looked at me and he started smiling.

'A real love story... Can you guys do something for me?' Amy asked a bit shy.

'Sure, what's it?' I answered and she looked at her feet but than looked up again.

'I want to see you guys... Never mind.'

'Just ask us Amy.' Shadow looked at her.

'You guys promise to do it?'

'Sure.' We both answered at the same time.

'I want to see you guys kissing each other.'

'What? No! I'm not doing that!' Shadow was trying to get away but Amy and I stopped him.

'You promised me Shadow... You can't break a promise.'

'But... But...'

_**What will happen? Not gonna tell you yet... Need to check my story first...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Who Are You?

_**Hello, -x-Night Writer-x- again. This is my new chapter... I don't have anything to say so... Enjoy it!**_

'Come on Shadow. It isn't that bad, right?' Amy answered for me. We knew Shadow wouldn't do it so we were just making fun of him.

'Oh okay.' Shadow grabbed me and started kissing me. I was very surprised. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It felt like everything disappeared around us and we were alone. My tongue was asking for entrance and he opened his mouth. We kissed for like ten minutes. It was great.

'I love you Shadow.'

'I love you too.' and we gave each other just one more kiss and we both turned around to face Amy. Amy was looking at us with big eyes and her mouth wide open. Shadow walked over to her and closed her mouth.

'You're catching flies.' The way Amy looked at him was very funny. She still couldn't believe that he actually kissed me.

'Is everything alright Amy?' I asked her.

'I... I... can't believe it. Shadow just kissed you for like ten minutes! You're not surprised?'

'No. Actually, I'm not.'

'Is there something wrong with kissing somebody for a long time?' Shadow asked like he didn't know it was a very stupid question to ask right now.

'Of course there is something wrong with that! Silver never kissed me like that and you guys just know each other! Why can you guys already kiss each other and I can't?'

'Well, I can kiss you, but I don't think Silver would accept that.'

'Yeah sure. I don't believe you would kiss me! Not with Blaze around!'

'Oh, I can. But I'm not doing it. I like Blaze and maybe our relationship is finally starting now. You and Silver just need some more time together. Everything would be the same.'

'You think so?' Amy already started crying.

'Amy, I don't think so, I know.' Shadow put his arms around her to make her feel better and a smile appeared on Amy's face again.

'Thanks Shadow.'

'You're welcome.'

'Hey Shadow!' We turned around and we saw Sonic standing in the door opening. Shadow immediately took his arms back but Sonic already started laughing.

'Do you still like Amy?' Sonic asked him but Shadow didn't response. He just looked away.

'I asked you something. Hello! Are you still here?'

'I don't like Amy!'

'Why were you hugging her than?'

'Are you jealous or something?'

'Don't change the subject!'

'Haha! Sonic likes Amy! Well, bad luck. She's with Silver now. You had your chance.' Sonic was pissed of and jumped onto Shadow, and again, they were fighting.

'Boys, stop!' they didn't listen to us but Amy screamed once again and they finally stopped fighting. They were in a very funny pose. Sonic was with his head almost in Shadow's chest and Shadow's feet were trying to pull him away. When they looked at Amy, they were just like two babies fighting over a cookie. Shadow pulled Sonic off of him and they were still laying on the ground. Amy and I started laughing.

'You should have seen your faces!' Amy said. I walked over to Shadow to help him up. Sonic was very surprised.

'Wait... Why are you helping him and not me?'

'Because he's my boyfriend.' Sonic's face was like crap.

'Thanks Blaze. I appreciate that.' Shadow hugged me for a moment but than let me go.

'I have to leave. I'll see you guys around.' Shadow gave me a kiss on my cheek and than ran home.

**SHADOW POV**

When I came home, I hated Sonic even more than ever. Why does he always interrupts me? And... What was he doing there? I guess I'll never know. I was laying on the couch for a while when the bell rang. I didn't want to open the door until I heard a familiar voice screaming my name. I ran towards the door and opened it.

'Hello? Is anybody here?' It stayed quiet for a long time.

'I guess it is a stupid joke again.' I rolled my eyes and wanted to close the door. I looked outside when a kid came from behind the tree.

'Please sir, don't kill me.' The kid looked scared at me.

'Why should I? I'm not like that. Is there something you wanted to ask me, kiddo?' The little girl stayed quiet.

'Where are your parents? Are they around?' I looked down at the kid that started to cry.

'Please, don't cry! Do you want to talk about it?' The girl nodded.

'Come in girl. It will make you feel better when you talk about it.'

'I can't go with strangers.'

'I won't hurt you!'

'I don't know sir.' The girl was terrified. It hurt me when I saw her. I guided her inside my house. She looked around. I guess she never saw so many things.

'Do you like it here?' The girl nodded.

'Can I ask you something, sir?'

_**Haha, cliffhanger (again)**_


	7. Chapter 7: I am

_**I'm sorry for letting you wait that long but I just couldn't get enough inspiration and I didn't want to ruin the story and... I was in a drawing mood. I tried to use a different way of writing so it may be different than before. That doesn't matter right now. I was in a desperate mood when I wrote this so my story will maybe go more desperate from now on. Don't know yet. My sis left on holiday alone for the first time. Alone to the Czech Republic. Maybe that's why I'm extremely desperate right now. Sis, if you will ever read this... I miss you and I love you. Anyway not important for you guys. Long part of nothing but now... Here 1290 new words (WOW! New record for me I guess!) for my story. Let's see where we left of okay?**_

_'Can I ask you something, sir?'_

'What's it? You can tell me... Fire away!' I looked down at the girl what was probably very scared of me.

'I'm sorry for asking but can I have something to eat? I'm a little bit hungry.' the girl was very shy. It surprised me. When she sat down I saw that she was totally the opposite of fat what surprised me even more. I knew that there was something wrong her. An eating disorder?

'Euhm, yeah sure. I'll just get something for you, okay?'

'Thank you sir.' When I came back the girl stared forward to the table. I quickly made something for her so she wouldn't be hungry anymore. It hurt me to see someone in that status. I'm not a good chef so it was nothing more than some things I found I ate a few days ago. I quickly warmed it up in the microwave that doesn't even work that well.

'Here kiddo. Hope you like it a bit. I'm not good in cooking anyway.'

'Thank you sir.' The girl looked down at the old food I gave her. Not disgusted. No. She actually really enjoyed it. I've never seen someone eating from that old food with pleasure. I was almost sure about the eating disorder. I only wanted to know more about her past. Where did she come from? Probably not a rich family. I tried by being nice for the first time. I actually learned pretty much about her. Some things I never thought that could happen to a girl like that. Things I would never talk about. I guess she's different than me.

'Thanks for being so nice for me sir.'

'Please, no sir anymore. I'm not more important than you are.'

'Okay, no sir anymore but how do I need to call you than?' The girl wasn't as shy as before and for some kind of reason I trusted her. It felt like I knew her for ages. But still. Was it a good idea to tell her my name?

'Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm sorry I asked your name.'

'No! It's fine. My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. What's your name?' The girl's eyes grew when I told my name. I felt a bit uneasy because of that.

'You're that one from the games! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to annoy you! I mean, you always seem so...'

'Mean, arrogant, sad?'

'Yes! I'm sorry. I just never thought you actually exists.' The girl changed from a very enthusiastic person into the shy girl I picked from the front yard. I didn't like that and I was becoming pretty angry at that moment.

'Yes I do exist! I'm all real. So, what's your name?' The girl was shocked and scared. I could see the fear in her blood red eyes. I was also shocked of what I said. I've always been mean to other people but it wasn't a good feeling anymore. I actually felt really bad.

'Oh, I'm sorry sir. I mean, Shadow. My name is...' As I tried to calm down again, the girl stared forward the table again and then looked up to me again.

'What? Is there something wrong?'

'I never knew.' She started to cry and I felt very guilty. What was going on with me? I mean, I was always very mean to other people and no exceptions to little girls. I always thought they were more fun to let them cry.

'Oh please! Stop! It's okay. I'll help you. It's okay.' I quickly sat down next to her and hugged her to make her feel better. Something new I tried but it worked. The blue girl calmed down a bit. There were not many tears anymore when she started to talk again.

'Really? Thanks Shadow. You are nicer than they say.'

'You're welcome.' The girl looked at me. I don't know. I saw that she was thinking of her parents. I could read it in her eyes. I've never seen something in somebody's eyes before. Her eyes were blood red and full of hate, fear and trust. I think she hated her parents. I first wanted to ask her something of them. Just wanted to see what I could get out of her.

'So, I guess you don't know your parents huh?'

'No. I lived on the streets as long as I know.' The blue girl wore some low riders but they were already fully ruined. Like it could fall apart any moment. I was surprised.

'But how did you know me?'

'I once saw a poster of you hanging somewhere.'

'Wait... How can you read?'

'I learned that from the graffiti on the walls. The skaters always said what they wrote down. Sounds stupid, I know.' She smiled for a brief moment but then looked down to her feet.

'No, it's amazing! I mean, I'm just living a rich, easy life. I think it's so...'

'Amazing, interesting?'

'Yeah! You're a good kid. Do you still live on the streets?' I've never been so interested in somebody else his life. I always thought it was me alone on this world. Not a long time ago I decided to change my way of living. I never thought it was actually going to work but she's helping me on a good way.

'Euhm...'

'Come on, you can tell me. I won't hurt you.' The girl looked straight into my eyes. I felt a smile appearing on my face. It was weird to smile when someone was around but I didn't care anymore. The girl also started smiling a bit.

'Yes. Yes, I do. I was walking with somebody else when they said I had to prove myself if I wanted something to eat. They said I had to ring here. They said a guy lives here but he never wants to talk to anybody else. All they knew was that he was scary as hell. So I rang the bell and hid myself behind the tree. When I saw you I was so scared you would do something to me. When I started looking on a different way I saw actually someone really nice standing in the door opening. I was still scared. What if I was wrong about you? But I wanted the food so I just went for it. Well, I've had my it anyways.'

'Maybe they just don't know anything about me or my life. I've had a hard time but I just want to forget everything so don't ask me for that.'

'Okay... Shadow?' She still didn't trust me that well. It was clear to me. I think I need to practice more to control my emotions.

'What's up?' I tried to ask it as cool as possible.

'Can I ask you something else?'

'Sure. I don't care anymore.'

'Can I stay here for a while?' I was a bit nervous. I didn't know what to answer. I don't care her staying with me but I only had one bed and I don't like strangers sleeping on my couch. I know it sounds weird but it's true. What if I can't remember she was staying with me? I could kill her!

'Euhm...'

'Sorry. I don't have to stay here. I was just wondering if I could.'

'No! I don't care! It's just...' Before I could finish my sentence the bell rang. I looked at the girl and then slowly walked to the front door. I didn't expect something because actually nobody would ever ring the bell. I almost forgot how it sounds. When I came closer to the door I heard a voice coming from behind it. What could it be?

_**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger... again... It's probably going to happen more... Aaaw whatever. xD Please let me know what you think about this new writing style and I'll try for the next time... Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 8: Evil

_**Okay guys. First of all I want to say thanks to everybody for faving this story and the nice reviews. **__**Also, I want to say sorry for not uploading a new chapter since, euh, last year? I just couldn't think of something and I didn't even know what this whole story was about! Anyways, I've read it again and I must say, I'm proud of myself. How I improved and I can't believe I first didn't like the story! I love it and I'm sure I'll write new chapters soon. This chapter is written on school and I don't know if it's good but, anyways, where did we left off again. Oh right! Shadow and the girl! Okay, enjoy the new chapter!**_

**STILL SHADOW POV**

_What could it be?_ Again a knock on the door. I waited until I heard someone talking. Still no clue who it was I looked at the girl but she just stared towards the table like before. I let out a sigh and grabbed the door knob.

**BLAZE POV**

When I finally got home from Amy who kept whining about her relationship I found Silver sleeping on the couch. I sighed and sat down on a chair with my favorite book. I read page after page until I noticed my friend waking up.

'Tired?'

'No. I think she hit me pretty hard on the head.'

I looked surprised and confused at Silver 'Who is she?'

'You left and not much later a girl came. She said she needed help and she was hungry. I let her in and sit on the couch. She just kept staring towards the table'

'Silver, who is she?' I asked again.

'I don't know Blaze. She was blue and had red eyes like that creep you are dating.'

'Shadow is not a creep!' I answered angry. Why would he say that? He doesn't even know him like I do.

'That's what you say! Listen Blaze, as a friend, I don't trust him. I never did. I don't want you to get hurt.' Silver layed his hand on my shoulder.

'Just back off! You never trusted anyone I liked!'

'I trusted Sonic. Please Blaze, anyone but not him.'

I turned around angry and ignored the white hedgehog trying to comfort me. Shadow is fine. I like him. No, more than that, I love him! I'm not going to change my feelings for him just because my best friend doesn't like the one for me. But still, back at Eggman's base, Shadow did try to... I don't even want to remember. He did that to help me frfom Mephiles, right? I closed my eyes and a tear fell down my cheeks as the memory came back on my mind.

_Flashback_

_'Where am I?'__  
'You finally woke up?' I was looking to someone who looked just like Shadow.  
'Shadow? Is that you?' I asked tired.  
'No, I'm Mephiles. So, you're Shadow's girlfriend?' The hedgehog grinned.  
'I wish I was. He doesn't like me anyway.'  
'Didn't he want you? He's so stupid. I would never lose a beautiful girl like you.' He grabbed me from behind and his head was next to my cheek.  
'You're just so...' He stopped his sentence and turned me around. I looked in his cruel green eyes. They told me he wasn't up into something good.  
'Let me go!'  
'Your lips are asking for mine.'  
'Stop! Go away!' He then pushed me into the bed standing in the room. He grabbed my hands so I couldn't move. I struggled as much as I can but it didn't work. He jumped on top of me and his head was very close to mine. What is he doing?  
__'Mephiles! What's going on there? Do you hear me?'  
__'Yes doctor, I'm here.' he answered with his deep, low voice.  
__'What's going on? You just had to guard her.'  
__'We're just having fun.' He threw his kind of watch away and he then started to lick my neck.  
'Get off of...' His lips were suddenly in touch with mine. They were very cold just as his voice. Some way I liked it. He reminded me of Shadow. He stopped after a while but he kept his eyes closed. His hands followed my body downwards. I started screaming but that wasn't a wise decision. He put his tongue inside my mouth and I wanted to scream again. I imagined it was Shadow which made me calm down a little. Kissing Shadow wouldn't be bad. I kept my eyes closed when I lost weight on top of me but it quickly came back. I heard someone was growling. I opened my eyes.  
'Shadow!' The one I loved was still growling to Mephiles.  
'Go away Mephiles! I'll take care of her.' He looked at me. He was serious. The look on his face wasn't caring. More wanting. Shadow grinned.  
'Shadow! She's my mission!'  
'I can handle her. Eggman needs your help. Maybe it's better for you to leave.' Shadow looked me in the eyes. I knew it. It was true what Silver said. He did have a plan. His head was coming closer to mine and he was staring to my lips. He then kissed me very roughly. I heard his breath loudly. He acted like he wanted to eat kiss wasn't as I expected. I even liked kissing Mephiles more than this.  
'Shadow! Stop it!' He didn't listen and he even kissed me harder.  
'Help!' I started struggling again and I was trying to get him off of me. I finally got lose from his grip but he immediately grabbed me again. He brought one of my hands to his mouth and bit it. It started bleeding and I screamed. Why would he do that?  
__'That will teach you a lesson!' His lips were in touch with mine again as a tear fell down my cheek. Please make this nightmare stop._

_End of Flashback_

I cried and looked around. Silver was gone. I closed my eyes and Shadow's evil grin again. Was he really that mean? Tears fell down my cheeks. So, maybe Silver was right all the time. Shadow is cruel and evil. He never really liked me. He's not someone to be trusted. Why didn't I notice? Love makes blind. I finally know what they mean.

**SHADOW POV**

Mmm, normal sized wolf, skater boy and rude looks. Definitely someone people would normally avoid on the streets. I grinned. The scared look on his face was something I loved.  
'What do you want kid?' I growled.  
'Sorry sir. I was looking for my, euh, little sister? I was just wondering if you'd seen her around.'  
Did he think I was stupid? He was probably talking about the girl on my couch. I turned around and looked at the girl I still didn't know the name off. The small hedgehog had a scared look on her face and slowly hid behind the couch. I turned around to face the wolf again.  
'Haven't seen her. Now leave before I become dangerous.'  
The guy nodded and ran away. I sighed, turned around and went back to the living room to find the girl behind the couch.  
'Everything's fine. He's gone.'  
The girl crawled towards my feet and laughed. When she looked up I noticed her eyes were shining bright and an evil grin appeared on her face.  
'Thanks for helping me Bad Boy.' The girl slowly stood up and her hands had turned into sharp claws. I could hear her laughing evil which made me feel dizzy.  
'What the-? What's happening?'  
'Now sleep Shadow. Sleep and never wake up again.'  
The last thing I saw were her cruel eyes and her evil grin. Slowly everything around me turned black and I could only hear an evil laugh in front of me.

_**Okay, I got stuck at this point. Anyways, please notice I've added some extra details to the Flashback to make it a bit different and more evil.**__** I failed hard on that though. All besides that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any reviews?**_


	9. Chapter 9: Alone

**_Well hello there dear readers! I have to say, thank you very much for all those nice and kind reviews. Please keep on writing them! I always love to read those! So, I seem to have gathered fans over the year who seem to enjoy this story and from what I mainly read was that people asked me to continue. I've decided even after soooooo long of not writing/reading/spending time on my stories here, to treat you with another chapter. It's a short one. I'm absolutely sorry for that, but please give me time to think of my story again. ANYWAYS enjoy the newest chapter after a year of not writing!_**

**BLAZE POV**

It had been weeks since I heard anything from Shadow. I know I wasn't supposed to talk to him, or even see him at all, but he just couldn't escape my mind. I was supposed to feel better, but I didn't. I started to worry so much I decided to ask around if somebody knew what happened. Each of them just shrugged and walked away. The longer it took, the more people started to think I'm crazy. They even started to ignore me after a while. The few people who weren't ashamed to be around me I haven't seen for a long time. Amy, Sonic and Silver went on a mission without me. They said I needed some time on my own. Some time to think.

I was walking through the park, slowly heading for the bridge when I saw some skaters sitting under it. They were smoking and drinking. I felt a little uncomfortable but decided to go there anyways. They couldn't do anything to me. I'm not weak.

'Hey there sexy!' one of them screamed.

Another one of them whistled and I had to control my anger. When I looked up I saw a girl sitting between them. She was blue and had red eyes just like Silver described. It felt weird. If it was really her, she hurt my friend. I looked up at her one more time then decided to talk.

'Hey you! Can we talk?!'

She looked at me. She seemed surprised but shrugged and came to me. I stared at her. She wasn't tall and looked like she hadn't been eating for weeks. Her clothes were torn apart and her hair was messed up.

'W-what's wrong miss?' she asked shaking.

'You look hungry girl. Do you want to eat something at my place?'

After I said the words I didn't know whether it was smart. After all, Silver did tell me she asked for something to eat. He did say she knocked him out at our house.

The girl shook her head surprised. 'I'd love to get something to eat.'

When we arrived at my house she sat down at the couch scared. I stared at her for a while from the kitchen. If she's the one Silver talked about, she would know our house. She would know that couch she's sitting on.

'Here you go girl.' I said and gave her some food when I came to the living room.

She looked at me and smiled shyly. She answered with a simple 'thank you miss' and started eating. I looked at her. She ate the food passionately, and smiled with every single bite. It surprised me. This girl doesn't look like a bad girl at all. When she finished her plate, she turned around and smiled at me.

'How can I ever repay you miss?'

'You'll just have to answer a few questions.'

She looked me shocked and started sweating. That was odd.

She let her ears hang and looked away to the table. 'If you're going to ask about my name, I don't know.'

'I'm not interested in your name girl.'

The look on her face changed from sad to confused. I could understand why she didn't know what I'm talking about. I took a pause so she could prepare herself for what will come.

'What is it then miss?'

I stared at her. 'What did you do to my friend?'

She ran upstairs crying. I blinked a few times and then touched my cheek which was bleeding. The girl wasn't who I thought she was, but she was hurt. Almost as hurt as I was. I thought about what she said. It was strange. It didn't feel like she was talking about Silver at all. Also when she talked about herself, I actually felt sorry. It really seemed like she was telling the truth. The way she talked about her parents. It was heart breaking...

I stood up and went upstairs to look for her. I heard some sobbing from my room and I walked in. She sat in a corner with her back towards the door and a dark glow surrounded her. I felt bad. She may not be one who you can trust, but no one deserves to be alone. I slowly made my way to her and sat down behind her. She growled but I didn't move away. Instead I moved closer until I could wrap my arms around her. I felt her body struggling but I didn't let go. I tried to hold on with all the strength I still had.

'Let me go!' she yelled.

I held her even tighter and she started to let out deafening screams.  
'Calm down.. Please..'

'I'm a monster! Why do you still keep me here?!' she cried.

'I believe in the better parts of people..' I said in a sigh.

I shut my eyes tightly because of the pain I was feeling. I felt the muscles in her body relax but the pain in mine seem to get stronger every second. My arms felt weak and I started to lose grip on her. I felt her turning around and I felt a hand on my shoulder. That's about the last thing I remember before everything went black.

_**Yeah, you folks probably thought with getting a new chapter, you would get a more satisfying ending. Well people, I'm not like that. I promise to make the next chapter more.. Shadaze..**_**_ I haven't even checked the chapter so sorry for that. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the story going_**


End file.
